Ipod Challange
by troypayroxmysoxs
Summary: i was tagged for the first time it was fun!


Ipod Challenge

Ipod Challenge

_Tagged by Shopies and Jess._

1._ Jordin Sparks-One step at a time._

Sharpay walked off the plane in New York she was going to become famous. This was always her dream she had always wanted to go on Broadway and be a big star and now she was here and ready to begin her dream as an actress. Sharpay was somewhere where no one knew her name yet she had nothing to start with she wondered when and where and how she was going to make it big. Sharpay had been there over a year now and every time she tried out they kept saying no she felt like a door kept slamming in her face but she knew that she would make it. She was more than a little frustrated.

"Ugh I 'm never going to make it big"! Sharpay screamed one day. Then a lady came up to her some one who had been famous on Broadway a long time ago.

"I felt that way to but I learned to take it one step at a time no need to rush your dreams". The lady told her and walked away. Soon after that conversation Sharpay was on Broadway.

2._ Mariah Carey-Bye Bye._

Troy was sitting in his room crying in to his hands he had just lost his grandfather and he was very upset.

"Troy"? He heard a soft voice say and he knew that it was his girlfriend Sharpay.

"You ok"? Sharpay asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry I know your not ok stupid question". Sharpay said and sat down on his bed.

"It's ok Shar don't worry about it". Troy said and smiled at her.

"Troy you can cry". Sharpay said. That's when troy broke down in tears but her couldn't help it his grandfather meant every thing to him. He never got to see how good he and the team did and when they won the champion ships and Christmas would never be the same without his old stories it was so hard to accept that he was gone forever. Then Troy looked up to se Sharpay crying and he went over to her.

"I think we better go downstairs". Troy said she nodded and they started to walk out but before he walked out he looked up.

"Bye bye grandpa".

3._ Hannah Montana-Best of both worlds._

Sharpay was a normal girl during the day but a night she was the famous Ashley Tisdale. Sharpay was a normal girl during the day she went to East High and had lots of friends and a boyfriend that she loved very much he went to all the Ashley Tisdale concerts but he never knew it was her so she had a good life. Sharpay went to all kinds of movie primers she would hear her songs on the radio and sing along like regular people. One she thought that living as two different people was a little weird but she was ok with that because no one knew at school and the didn't need to know so everything was alright. She was from a little town but she was a big star on stage and she loved every minute of it! No body knows but Sharpay has the Best of Both worlds

_I know what your thinking why does she have Hannah Montana but I like this song kind of._

4. _Taylor Swift-Picture to burn._

"Well Troy Bolton is going to pay for the day he broke my heart". Sharpay said bringing all of her pictures and things her and troy did down the stairs to there fire place.

"That lunk head basketball playing stupid truck driving monkey is going to pay for the day he broke up with me. Revenge is so sweet". Sharpay said. She was cutting his head off of all of there pictures and throwing them into the fire place.

"Troy I hate that really ugly truck you have and I could never drive'.

_Flashback._

"_Troy can I drive your truck please"? Sharpay asked Troy._

"_No Shar this is my baby". Troy said and got in the truck and drove away._

"You also suck at lying"! Sharpay yelled.

_Flashback_

"_Troy where are you going"? Sharpay asked troy after school._

"_Umm…uh…uh... um…to my…um grandmother's house to help her…uh cook stuff bye". He said. His both of his grandmothers lived in different states. _

"So as far as I'm concerned Troy Bolton Your just another picture to burn". Sharpay said and threw the last picture into the fire and walked away.

5._ Beyonce-irreplaceable._

Sharpay was pointing to the left everything her ex boyfriend owned was to the left and it was time for him to get out of her house right this instant he had cheated on her and he thought that she wouldn't find out yeah right she had ears like a hawk she could hear every conversation that he had with her over the phone and she was tired of it.

"You know you will never find a man like me ever again". Chad said to her.

"Ok Whatever Chad I already did and he will be here any minute now so you need to hurry up get out". Sharpay said. So Chad started walking to the car.

"Where do you think your going"? Sharpay asked him.

"To the car". Chad said.

"No I bought that car let me call you a cab hun". Sharpay said so she did and he got out then an hour later the door bell rang and she opens the door to see Troy Bolton she smiled and hugged him.

"Chad don't ever think that you're irreplaceable". She said and shut the door.

6._Katey Perry-I kissed a girl._

Sharpay was not gay she had a boyfriend that she loved very much but sometimes you just can resist and that's when this happened.

_Flashback._

_Sharpay was walking down the hall when she bumped into the new girl Gabriella Montez._

"_Sorry"! Sharpay said and helped her pick up her books and stuff and handed them to her._

"_It's ok". She said and smiled at her Sharpay looked at her she had those kissable red lips that were so tempting and she couldn't help her self so she kissed her right there. Gabby was shocked she pulled away and then she ran Sharpay just stood there she was shocked her self and she really hoped Troy didn't find out not that he would care but still._

Sharpay thought about it and she remembered that she did like that cherry Chap Stick she was wearing. Yeah Sharpay jus wanted to try it but she kissed a girl and she liked it.

7._ Jonas brothers-Burnin up_

Troy loved Sharpay she was hot and compared to Gabriella well lets just say gabby below freezing. Troy loved to look at her when she would come around him he would like heat up like he was slipping into some kind of heat like lava but that was stupid but he did feel pretty warm when she came around him. It was a day before school got out and it was already hot outside but then Sharpay walked out of the school.

"Dude I think Sharpay just turned the tempeture up out side". Troy told Chad.

"That's impossible". Chad said laughing at Troy. Troy fell for her and fast he couldn't control himself she always wore high heals that showed off her legs and once wore this read skirt and he almost passed out she looked so damn hot in it. He never imagined that a human could look so sexy at one time. When she would walk in the room everybody and thing disappeared she as the only thing he could see and she could feel him staring at her and again he felt like the lava thing again but he knew that was impossible. Then he realized it he was burin up for Sharpay.

8._Chirs Brown-Take you down_

This was going to be the best night in Troy's life Sharpay had decided that she was ready to take there relationship to a whole to new level and he hope she was ready. Sharpay knew that it wasn't Troy's first time but she would like to think that it was so it could be even more special but it was her first time. Troy was getting ready then the door bell rang.

"Hey Troy'. Sharpay said shy and really nervous.

"Hey". Troy could see that she was so he kissed her softy on her lips and she smiled and they went up to Troy's room his parents were gone so they were ok.

"Here we are Shar all alone in this room together you and me". Troy said.

"Yeah I know". She giggled and laid back on his bed and he look at her.

"I hope your ready baby". Troy said.

"Cause I 'm going to take you down." Troy said and they had a wonderful night together.

_The end was so corny I know but I couldn't think of anything and this took the whole song._

9._ Jesse McCartney-Leavin_

Troy had been watching Sharpay for the longest time and he had to admit she had a pretty nice ass. Sharpay had a boyfriend but he wanted to be her boyfriend he just wanted her to leave her and never go back to him again and come to him but he knew that wasn't possible they were very in love. Sharpay had been going out with this guy for a long time and they didn't plan on breaking up anytime soon or at least he thought then one day they broke up it was like a dream come true for Troy but not for Sharpay she was heart broken but then the unthinkable happened Sharpay asked troy to be her boyfriend of course he said yes. Then her old boyfriend came up to them.

"Sharpay come back to me I miss you". Jason said.

"No I'm leavin you forever your never going to get me back I found somebody who does everything better than you can and I know he won't make me cry no longer will I think I see gray sky's when your around and I 'm happier than I every was with you so peace out". Sharpay said then turned to Troy and kissed him passionately.

10._ Miley Cyrus-7 things._

There had been many things that Sharpay hated about Troy when they were dating so she thought she would make a list not a long one but a list I mean they had a great relationship it was awesome but it just ended and she cared very much. They broke up during a thunderstorm and they were standing out side in the rain which was one of Sharpay's favorite things to do but now it was ruined. Which this brings me back to this list here are the 7 things:

_You're very unsure of yourself._

_you loved me but liked Gabriella_

_You were funny but then again you were very good at making me cry._

_Chad is a jerk and when you would call me names at school and act like him it hurt me very much._

_Oh and I can't for get you loved to play games and I don't play games when I love someone._

_Your vain(_I have no clue what that means)

_And the worst thins is you made me love you._

Then there were things that he did like he tried to apologized but it was like he never meant it and she would just walk away then he would text her and say sorry she would just delete it and move on and she was not going to believe him until he meant it. Then there were thing that she loved about him and there are too many to write down so she will just right down 7:

_1. I loved your brown hair it was always so soft._

_2. Your ocean blue eyes were so pretty_

_3. Your favorite jeans you looked so hot in them I loved them on you._

_4. And when we would kiss it was like the whole world would stop._

_5. You made me laugh and cry but o well I love you for it._

_6. When we would hold hands I would feel so safe from everything it was like your hands took the pain away._

_7. And last but not least the things you did you made me love you._

_Xoxo Sharpay Evans Xoxo_

_**I'm finished wow I've never been tagged before thanks you guys it was so fun but kind of hard to think of stories in like 3 mins and some odd seconds but I did it and my songs kept like stopping and then going so I had a little more time but like 2 seconds but any here are the people I tag and sorry if you have been tagged already.**_

_**1.**__ MissATisdale_

_**2.**__ VanessaJ325_

_**3.**__ heyhello_

_**4.**__ xzashleyxashleyx_

_**5.**__ XoHeavilyBroken0x_

_**I don't know how many people your suppose to tag so I did 5 as you can see. Takara**_


End file.
